Save Her, Keep Her
by Aiyana-BeautifulFlower
Summary: After a terrible accident, Alexx Woods needs more help then ever. Horatio is there for her. Watch as the two grow stronger in the horrible time; and maybe even fall in love. H/A, C/E, T/N
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

His phone rang in the middle of the night.

"Caine." he answered.

"Horatio? Help me please?" her voice said filled with pain.

"Alexx? What happened, where are you?" he asked.

"In a ditch off the side of the highway. The baby is coming Horatio. My leg hurts so bad right now." she said.

"Where's Henry?" he asked.

"He's dead right next to me. Someone called the police but I need you here with me." she then screamed out in pain.

"Alexx? Okay okay calm down. Tell me where you are." he said.

"We were on I-95 right before the exit at Waverly Place. It hurts Horatio." she said.

"I know Alexx just hang in there for me I'm in my car I'm on my way you just hang in there for me." he said.

"Okay." she said.

He heard her groan in pain again which he figured was probably from the contractions.

He got on the highway and found where she was. He went down to her car seeing her. She had blood trickling down her forehead and her swollen belly protruded through the seatbelts.

"Horatio!" she yelled out tears streaming down her face.

"Hey sweetheart I'm here. Don't worry I'm right here." he said.

The ambulance truck came along with the police and fire department.

"They are going to get you out okay and I'm going to be right here with you. Okay?" he said trying to keep her calm.

The paramedics and rescue got her out the car and loaded her onto the stretcher.

"Horatio! Don't leave me please!" she cried.

"I'll be right behind you Alexx don't worry. Just stay calm alright?" he said squeezing her hand.

He jumped into his car and followed the ambulance to Miami Medical hospital. the doctors scrubbed him up and he rushed into the delivery room.

"Okay Alexx I'll need you to push right now." the doctor said.

Alexx was screaming in pain. Horatio grabbed her hand and smoothed her hair back. "It's okay Alexx come on let's get your little girl out she want's to see her mommy."

She pushed down with all her might and he was amazed by the strength the small woman had.

"Okay I see her head. We're almost there Alexx, almost." the doctor said.

"Come on Alexx. She really wants to see you. Help her do that. Push Alexx." he whispered in her ear.

Her sweat soaked hair was curling and plastered to her forehead. She pushed down again.

"Almost there… Yes! We got her! Alexx you have your baby girl!"

Alexx let out a joyful sob and collapsed back onto the pillows exhausted. They laid the baby girl on her chest and she looked down with watery eyes at her little crying, wrinkly, bloody baby girl.

"Jamila Alanis Woods. We got our little girl Henry. We got her." she said closing her eyes.

They took the baby off her chest and delivered her placenta.

"Good job Alexx. You did great. Henry would be very proud." Horatio said kissing her forehead.

She smiled a tired smile, her warm brown with a hint of gold eyes lighting up as they brought her baby girl to her.

"Hi Jamie." she said kissing the baby's forehead.

Jamila had Alexx's curly dark brown hair it seemed and her nose. Those tilted tip eyes too. But her lips were Henry's all the way.

Horatio watched as Alexx nursed her baby smiling as the maternal side Alexx had with everyone took over.

"Alexx I'm going to go see if the team is here yet. We have a new member." he said.

He walked into the waiting room just as the team walked in.

"How is she?" Tim Speedle asked.

"She's fine a cut on her forehead and a broken ankle. Henry was killed instantly. She had the baby; little girl." he explained.

"Damn I don't know if I should be happy for her or sad. What's the baby's name?"

"Jamila Alanis Woods. Jamie for short."

"Aww that's beautiful." Calleigh Dusquene said.

"Guys, I think we should come tomorrow when she's rested and everything. This is going to be very hard for her." Natalia Boa Vista said.

They all agreed except Tim; he wanted to stay.

"Come on Tim. It's for the best." Calleigh said.

"Okay." he reluctantly agreed and they left.

Horatio went back into the room to find Alexx dozing off with the baby.

He gently grabbed the baby away from her and sat in the rocking chair burping her.

She let out a loud burp and he brought her back down. Her eyes opened and he smiled; she did look like Alexx.

"Hey there Jamie. I'm your Uncle Horatio. Your daddy's not here anymore but he's an angel now and he's watching over you. Since he wont be here I will and I'll be the best daddy you could ever have because I know that that's what your daddy would want me to do. I'm going to be there for you and your mommy. I promise to love you like my own and I will never leave you I promise." he said. He laid Jamie down in the bed and lowered Alexx's.

"I promise Alexx. I wont leave you." he said pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

He turned off the light and laid on the cot.

Alexx opened her eyes and smiled softly having heard the whole thing.

"I know." she whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later-

He heard her scream again. He ran into the room to find Alexx soaked with sweat sitting up and breathing hard.

He wrapped his arms around her. "It was just a dream Alexx. Another nightmare, you're okay. Just breathe." he said.

She sobbed into his chest. "I just miss him so much Horatio. You don't understand. Why didn't I just go too?" she cried.

"Alexx you didn't go because this baby needs you. Jamie needs her mother. God knows that. That's why you're here." He said.

"I'm not a good mother either. Most of the time can't even get her to stop crying; you end up calming her down." She said.

"That's because she feels your pain and it hurts her too. Babies can sense that Alexx. But when you're happy, she's happy too. Have you ever noticed that?" he said.

"Yea." She said quietly.

"Okay so don't put yourself down sweetheart. You are a great mother and you are making Henry proud. He wants you to be strong through this Alexx. You gotta be strong for her and yourself. It's going to hurt but you gotta do it and pull through." He said.

She looked at him the gold in her eyes becoming more profound.

"I love you Horatio. You are probably my best friend. Thank you for being here with me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I think Jamie's crying can you bring her to me?" she asked.

He got up and went into the ocean themed nursery. He went to the crib and grabbed the screaming baby.

As soon as he picked her up she calmed down. "Hey there, were you scared? You feel mommy's pain?" he said.

Jamie sighed in content and snuggled her head into his shoulder. He walked into the room and Alexx smiled.

"She's so happy with you Horatio." She said.

He handed Jamie to her and Alexx nursed her.

"I think she likes you a little bit more." He said.

"More like my breasts." Alexx said chuckling.

"Only when she's hungry." He said with a laugh.

She brought Jamie up to burp and fixed her bra.

Jamie let out a loud burp and giggled.

"That's funny." He said.

Alexx sat Jamie on the bed and she crawled toward Horatio.

"Hey there little one. I think mommy is still tired. Let's go watch TV and let her rest." He said picking her up and she squealed clapping her hands.

He went downstairs with the little girl and watched TV until she fell asleep on his chest. He dozed off too.

Alexx woke up feeling refreshed and went down stairs finding the two asleep on the couch. She smiled and grabbed her camera taking a picture of the two. Jamie stirred and Alexx grabbed her. She smiled seeing her mom and laid her head on Alexx's chest.

"Are you hungry baby? Let's eat some cereal." She said.

She placed Jamie in the high chair and fixed her a bowl.

Horatio woke up hearing Alexx singing. He walked into the kitchen to find Alexx feeding Jamie.

"Wow Alexx your voice is amazing. You never sing like that in the shower." He said.

"I know this voice is supposed to be for Jamie only but I guess not anymore." She said looking at him.

Jamie used that moment to throw the bowl of cereal at Alexx. She hopped up the cereal stuck in her hair, and going down the front of her gown.

"Jamie, really this is something your dad would do. You little trickster." Alexx said shaking her head. She scooped the extra gunk out her hair and took off her gown grabbing the cereal out of her bra. She turned and Jamie was sitting there rubbing the cereal on her face.

"Oh god little momma. Come on we are going to get in the shower. Okay?" Alexx said grabbing Jamie.

Horatio watched Alexx's wider hips sway as she walked up the stairs. Alexx was a size 4 before becoming pregnant and her body popped right back into shape. Though her hips were wider and her breasts were fuller so she was now a size 6. She didn't even have stretch marks! He gulped and cleaned up the kitchen.

Alexx and Jamie came back downstairs dressed and refreshed. Alexx's hair was in loose curls down her back.

"Who wants to go to the park?" she said grabbing Jamie's stroller out the closet. She placed Jamie into it and buckled her up.

"I'll go with you." He said. They walked out and strolled down to the park.

Alexx put Jamie on the swing and pushed her gently. She giggled and clapped with glee. Alexx took her off and went down the slide with her.

Horatio sat on the bench and watched. He was happy that Alexx was getting over Henry's death. In the beginning it was very hard.

_He'd brought her to her house after moving his stuff in. She wasn't even talking to anyone. She barely held the baby and all she wanted to do was sleep._

"_Alexx the baby is crying. She's hungry." He said._

_She grabbed the baby and nursed her not even looking at her. She burped her and then gave her back to Horatio. It was almost as if she was doing what she knew she had to so the baby could live._

_Then the nightmares started. She didn't even want to touch Jamie. He had to start her pumping so that he could feed Jamie._

"_Alexx, come on you can't do this to her. She needs her mother. I know you're hurting but she's hurting too. She needs you. You need each other." He said through the door. He heard her sobbing he opened the door and walked in finding her in the corner her head in her knees._

_He swooped her up and held her in his arms._

"_Shh. It's okay Alexx. I know it hurts and it's okay. But you can't let this swallow you up like this. It hurts us all to see you like this. Henry wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want you to ignore your baby grieving over him. He wants you to be strong for Jamie." He said._

"_It's just so hard Horatio, I don't know what to do." She said._

"_I know it's going to be like that but you have to get through it. Okay? You have to for the sake of you and Jamie." He said._

"_Horatio, don't ever leave me. I'll need you here if I'm going to get through this." She said._

"_Of course not Alexx. I'm not going anywhere. Now I think Jamie would like to see her mommy." He said standing and placing her on the bed._

_He went and got the three week old tiny baby girl and brought her, placing her in Alexx's arms._

"_Hi there. I'm sorry little one I haven't really been there for you lately. Sorry about that. Mommy was going through some rough times but that's no excuse. I'm sorry." She whispered._

_Jamie snuggled into Alexx._

"_I think she forgives you already." He said._

"What are you thinking about?" she said sitting next to him.

"How lucky I am to have you two. I'd probably be very bored if I didn't. I'm glad I'm here." He said.

"Me too. You helped when I thought there was no way. Thank you Horatio I don't think I could ever repay you for what you've done." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to. That's not something you repay. You repay me every day when I see you playing with her." He said.

They walked to the ice cream shop and got two cones and Jamie got a bottle.

"You guys are such a cute couple! And that baby is gorgeous! What's her name?" an old woman came over.

"Oh we're no-." Alexx started but was interrupted.

"Her name is Jamila but we call her Jamie for short." Horatio said ignoring the look Alexx was giving him.

"Aww how old is she?"

"She'll be seven months in two weeks." He said.

"Well you guys made a beautiful baby. Congratulations!" she said walking out.

Alexx turned and looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"What?" he said.

"Don't play dumb. Why would you tell her we are together?"

"She didn't need to know your whole life story. Plus the story is pretty confusing and I don't want to bring up bad memories." He said.

"Okay I understand."

"You make it seem like me and you as a couple is just unfathomable." He said mock hurt.

"It is." She said laughing.

"Oh you just insulted me. The high and mighty Lt. Horatio Caine is insulted by the beautiful princess medical examiner Alexx Woods." He said.

She hit his shoulder. "Shut up! Okay so I guess we'd be cute. Whatever." She said.

"Yea you know I'm sexy." He said poking her side.

"Don't get to hotheaded. I didn't say all that. I said we'd be cute and the only reason would be because of me." She said.

He poked her again.

"Stop it!" she laughed.

He hugged her and they left going home .


	3. Chapter 3

Alexx." he moaned.

He pumped in and out of her. He'd been waiting so long for this moment and it was finally here.

"I love you Alexx." She was being strangely silent the whole time.

He pumped harder and harder until she started screaming his name.

He wrapped his hand on her tiny waist and squeezed.

That was when he realized that the screams were not of pleasure but more like... Terror.

His eyes popped open and he woke to her yelling his name.

"What happened?"

"You slipped and hit your head on the table. Jesus Christ I was so scared. You got Jamie over here screaming." She said picking up the now eleven month old baby soothing her.

"Oh." He said. So that wasn't real.

Alexx placed Jamie in her high chair.

"Time to eat my little one. Let's not throw food today please?" she said.

She placed the bowl of food down and turned to Horatio.

"Sweetie go lay down. I'm pretty sure you don't have a concussion. Maybe a mild one. You know where that Tylenol is." She said turning and finding Jamie poised and ready with a fistful of food.

"Jamie, NO!" Alexx said.

She and the baby sat in an eye battle and Jamie smiled throwing the food anyway. Then she threw the bowl which Alexx ducked in the nick of time.

Alexx threw her head back and laughed.

"Jamie, if your daddy was alive he'd have so much fun with this." She said.

Horatio chuckled and then took he and his pounding head to bed.

He woke up finding her lying next to him. He hadn't realized he was in her bed.

"Alexx?"

She groaned.

"Alexx?"

She swatted his leg and mumbled.

"Alexx?" he tried again.

"What?" she said turning around.

There was a tired frown on her face that marred her features.

"I'm going to go to my room okay?"

"No. Just stay here. It's comfortable." She said turning back around putting his arm around her waist and her head under his chin.

The smell of her coconut and jasmine shampoo filled his nose.

He wanted to stay but for all the wrong reasons and he was dangerously close to showing her those reasons. He felt himself swell and winced when she moved ever so slightly.

"Alexx." He said through gritted teeth.

She moved again telling him to shut up.

He grabbed her hips and pushed forward almost moaning out right then and there. And then she pushed back on him. That did it he turned her over and kissed her. He pulled her panties off and was right there.

"Horatio?" she said.

She was still asleep.

"Damn it!" he said.

She sat up and took account of the situation very fast.

"What happened?"

"Nothing I'm going out."

"Horatio?"

"Alexx..." he sighed.

"We almost had sex."

"Yeah."

"Why'd you stop?"

"You were half sleep and you don't like me like that Alexx."

"You like me?" she asked.

Her voice was higher; her Queens accent more profound.

"Not like Alexx Love. I love you. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I'm in love with you Alexx Malina Woods and I wont ever stop." He said.

She didn't say anything and he got up and left ignoring the calls of his name behind him.

She called the first person she could.

Timothy "Speed" Speedle answered the phone.

"What?"

"Timmy?"

"Alexx whats wrong?"

"Horatio just told me he loves me."

Tim sighed as he knew this day would come as soon as Horatio said he was moving in with her. He knew Alexx and Horatio shared a closer bond than anyone he ever knew. He also knew that Alexx loved Horatio but in a friend way a best friend way so how confusing would it be for you to lose your husband, have your best friend move in with you and then a year later, tell you he loves you?

"You knew didn't you?" she asked.

"Yea you were the only person that didn't catch on right away Alexx. You were so into Henry." He said.

He heard her sobbing through the phone.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so confused Timmy. I love him too but I'm scared."

"Scared to forget?"

"Yea."

"It's okay to feel that way Alexx but you gotta learn to move on I'm sure Henry would want that." He said.

"Okay." She said hanging up.

She knew what she had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't recognize the brown skinned woman that walked past him.

"Excuse me ma'am are you lost?" he asked.

She turned around and smiled brightly.

'Gorgeous eyes.' He thought.

"I am looking for the morgue. Alexx Woods. I'm the new M.E." she said extending her small hand.

He shook it gratefully. "Well the morgue is down here." He said leading her to the elevator.

She wasn't tall at least five four but the three inch heels she had on gave her an advantage. She had long dark brown hair curled in loose waves around her face, exotic brown eyes, and full lips. A dancer's body and a graceful gait.

"I'm sorry I never asked your name." she said.

"Horatio Caine."

"Oh you're Horatio! Megan made you sound like a hard ass. You're actually really nice." She said with a chuckle.

The doors opened and he led her to the morgue.

"Oh wow it's very modern in here. Nice." She said.

"I think you will like it. I can come get you for lunch and introduce you to the others if you want." He said looking for an opportunity to be around her again.

"Oh that's so nice of you! Sure honey. Thanks." She said.

"Okay see you then. Bye Alexx nice to meet you."

"Same here Sugah." She said waving at him.

He left with a small smile on his face and got into the elevator.

Horatio took another shot. He was so stupid! Why would she like him like that? She just lost her husband you idiot! You took advantage of her. She probably thinks you're a rapist.

He couldn't even understand why he felt this way about her. He found out she was married a week after he'd first met her. It should've stopped right there. Maybe it was the excitement of wanting something he couldn't have. No, he was just in love with Alexx Malina Woods and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

When did he even realize he loved her?

Oh god he remembered.

He stared at the poster.

"Dancing with the CSI's? They've gone crazy." Tim 'Speed' Speedle said.

"Oh this might be fun." Calleigh Duquesne said giddily.

"What are you guys looking at?" he heard her voice behind him.

They moved out of the way so she could read it.

"Ha! Wow who's idea was this?" she said stifling a giggle at Tim's scowl.

"I have no idea but I want to strangle them."

"Oh Timmy it's not that bad. If I wasn't so busy I'd be your dance partner." She said.

"You dance?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah since I was four years old. Ballet, Hip Hop, All Hispanic, some Jazz. I just don't have time for it anymore. Oh I did Arabic Belly dance in college." She said remembering.

He pictured Alexx in a jeweled bra and skirt rotating her hips slowly. He shook that thought out of his head quickly.

"I'm not doing it." Tim said.

"I'll do it. I can salsa. Meringue." Eric said.

"It's for charity so I might as well." Calleigh said.

"I'll do it." Horatio said.

"Good luck guys. Come on Timmy." Alexx said walking out.

It was just his luck that they put him a Belly Dance category.

"You want me to enter and be your dance partner?" she asked as they sat over lunch.

"Yes. They put me in belly dance. I didn't even know boys could belly dance."

"Well if you mix it up with something. I will see okay. Maybe I can get some time off since this is work related volunteering and for charity." She said.

"Alexx I swear if you can you'd be a god send. Because imagine me belly dancing."

"Horatio stop right there. I don't need that image every time I see you." She said with a snort.

"Exactly." He said.

She laughed and they continued eating.

She was able to do it and came to his house for practice. He wasn't expecting her to be in a sports bra and yoga pants.

"Okay I have chosen a few songs that are also contemporary so that we can mix something else in as well."

First she played 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls. She sat on the floor bouncing along to the music thinking of dance steps in her mind. When the song broke down into the dance break she bounced around harder gyrating and grinding herself into the floor. Oblivious to the fact that Horatio was staring.

"Okay not that one. You can only get into it at that exact part."

She played 'Beautiful Liar' by Beyonce and Shakira. Standing up this time, she began to dance to the song as if there was a partner with her.

"I'm trying to make your part less feminine. You can be the 'beautiful liar' and I can act as if I'm taunting you. Damn we need another female partner. Yelina she's sexy, ask her." She said.

"She's in Colombia."

"Okay well I will figure something out. Let's start by seeing how graceful you are."

They practiced every day. Alexx had finally figured out a dance routine. Around the time the competition was supposed to start, Alexx began to make him wear his performance costume. She wouldn't wear hers saying she already knew what it was like dancing in it.

He thought she just wanted a laugh.

The night of the competition Alexx wouldn't let him see the costume. They prayed and she went to get ready. She blindfolded him as that was a part of their routine. He sat in the chair and listened as the music began. He heard hoots and whistles and the jangling of the charms he knew would be around her ankle.

The blindfold came off and he was flabbergasted by her outfit. It was blue and skimpy and left little to the imagination. He quickly recovered and stood beginning to dance with her.

Her hair was parted down the middle and framed around her face and over her shoulder's. Dark eyeliner framed her eye slanting them even more. Her body moved like a snake her stomach muscles and hips rocking with each bump of the beat. She was sexy and she knew it letting the music take over while remembering their routine. The song had reached the dance break and she wrapped her leg around him and with a little help from him slithered her entire body around his. Her leg still linked with his she leaned back rolling her belly and hips to the beat before letting go pushing him back into the chair as the lyrics started up again.

He stood getting ready for the finale of the routine. He placed his hands on her hips and spun her towards him and began to dance with her. She pushed away as the song closed with 'Beautiful Liar.'

The crowd erupted in applause and she grinned jumping on him her legs wrapping around his waist. He spun her around and set her on the floor staring into those brown eyes. That was when he knew.

He was in love with her.

They sat and listened to the Judges which were, Rick Stetler, Bill Mackevie, The chief medical examiner, and Megan Donner, His boss.

"That was sexy and incredibly well performed. Alexx you are definitely going to have to teach me those moves. Horatio I didn't know you had it in you. Ten definitely." Megan said.

"Is it hot in here? Or is it just Alexx? Little ol' Alexx you got some secrets I see. That was great. I wasn't sure how you were going to pull off doing belly dance given that Horatio is a man and I am pretty sure that outfit wouldn't have looked as great on him like it does you. But you did it. Ten." Bill said.

"I gave you the belly dance category as a joke but you two blew it out the water. That was just I won't ever look at you the same Alexx. You're so little and it is just mind blowing that you can move like that and teach a person to move with you. I would've just stared all night long if I was Horatio. Ten." Stetler said.

Alexx hugged him and jumped up and down, her breasts and ass bouncing in the slinky outfit she had on. She pulled him to the back.

They won and he was in love.

"Horatio?"

Great now he was hearing her voice.

"Horatio, please don't be upset." A hand touched his shoulder.

Alexx pulled her sweater tighter around her. It was a windy night and the cemetery gave her the creeps.

She sat down in next to him staring at the two graves in front of them.

Anastasia Elise Caine

1953-1981

Daughter, Mother, Forever in the stars.

The one next to it was identical.

Raymond Bryan Caine

1977-2008

Son, Brother, Father, Husband, Never Forgotten.

"I am not mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

"Why?"

"I took advantage of you!"

"Horatio did you know I was sleeping when I pushed back into you?"

"No but-."

"Then how is that taking advantage of me?"

"Alexx, I just."

She pulled his face to look directly at her.

"Horatio, I am slowly getting back to where I once was. That's all because of you. I know Henry would want me to move on and he would probably want it to be with someone he knew would love me unconditionally. I know that you would never hurt me intentionally." She said caressing his face.

"You know that Alexx."

"I am willing to try this with you Horatio. But slow paced. I don't know if I still need time or not. I guess this will help us figure out where we can go from here." She said with a small smile.

He kissed her passionately, reveling in the intake of breath and shudder when he pulled away.

"Wow I haven't felt like that after a kiss in years. Since Henry." She kissed him again and they stood up going home.


End file.
